Our little secret
by angelbreaker
Summary: Mi/L First Fan fic, set after Departure Liz is finding getting over Tess hard.
1. Comfort Night

I don't own roswell or any of the characters. If I did then tess would not exist.  
  
Liz woke with a start. She stared around her. She was in a strange bed that was in a strange room. Her eyes came down onto the bed and the night before came flooding back.  
  
"Shit". Michael stirred beside her. He sat up and stared at her. "what the…?" Then his eyes were filled with the recognition of the night before. "Shit".  
  
The silence thickened Michael let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shit".  
  
"Michael…"  
  
"What the hell do we do now?" Liz's eyes at once gleamed mischievously. "Up to you, lover boy"  
  
"Shit Liz, what the hell did you just say? Aren't we forgetting someone? Oh I don't know, maybe Max your boyfriend? And Maria? Your best friend and my girlfriend?  
  
"Well what they don't know won't hurt them."  
  
Michael was taken aback by the fact that these words just came out of Liz's lips. Her beautiful lips. Her beautiful lips that were smiling a smile that was making him crazy. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Two hours later, Michael and Liz were making their way to Michael's car. They climbed in and pretty soon were on the motorway back to Roswell. Neither spoke until Michael pulled off the road and stopped the engine.  
  
"Last night was way weird" he turned to face Liz, who was looking out the window.  
  
"I know"  
  
"I think we should not tell anyone when we get back home."  
  
"I agree" Liz sounded tired and sad. She looked round and found Michael's lips on hers. She drank him in and then he pulled away and started the car.  
  
"Our little secret"  
  
"Where the hell are they" Maria was pacing the floor in the crashdown, panicking. Liz and Michael had been missing since yesterday morning. Max, Isabel and Kyle were sitting in a booth, watching her silently.  
  
Max stood up and walked over to her "they'll be okay. Michael can handle himself."  
  
"What if your wrong? Max? What if, What if they got captured by the skins and right now are being tortured and killed?" She dissolved into sobs and max pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
"They're alright, Maria. Don't worry, I'm sure they are just fine." At that moment Michael and Liz came in with Liz's bag.  
  
Maria half ran, half stumbled into Michael's arms. Michael shot a look at Liz before hugging Maria into his chest.  
  
Max stood and looked at Liz, "Where have you been" His eye searched her face, looking for answers.  
  
She looked at Michael, whose eyes went from Liz to Maria and back.  
  
Everyone was looking at her, she searched for an answer.  
  
Well, what should I say, Max? I was really upset at the fact that not only did Tess kill one of my best friends, but also got pregnant with the guy I love. Michael was comforting me when all of a sudden we were speeding down the motorway to a motel outside town to have a night of passion. It was only a one night thing and so I thought you wouldn't mind.  
  
No. Liz decided that wouldn't go down well with the rest of the group.  
  
"Well…" she started.  
  
TBC….. 


	2. Another Night

Chapter 2. None of these are my characters. Thoughts are in ' '  
  
The entire gang was looking at her. She stared at the floor. 'Shit. Liz, pull yourself together, girl. Any longer and they will suspect.' Once again she looked at Michael. He was as lost for words as she. Maria was already staring from one to the other, looking inquisitive.  
  
"I needed some time out and so I went for a walk and Michael found me when he was driving and we went for a drive, and lost track of time." It was true, she just left out the part about what they were doing when they lost track of time.  
  
She glanced at Michael and he gave her a slight nod. She looked at the floor and slowly brought her eyes up to meet Max's. He was still looking apprehensive, but he accepted this answer. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Michael shift standing positions. 'Our little secret'  
  
"Well, now that Michael and Liz are back and not dead, I think I'm going to find my dad. He's taking the Tess thing pretty hard." Kyle got up and went to the door. "Uh, Liz? Your shirts ripped." Kyle turned and walked out the door.  
  
Liz couldn't sleep. She was lying awake thinking about the night before. Why did she do it? She turned onto her side. She didn't regret it, she just wondered why Michael? Why then? She knew she was saving herself for Max. That didn't stop him from having a child with Tess. But they weren't even going out then. Now they are. She rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. It was only a one-night thing so why is she getting so worked up about it? She sighed and got comfortable, there was a knock on her window. Michael was standing on her balcony.  
  
Michael had been driving around for hours. He didn't want to go home. To his cold home. His empty bed. What the hell? Where did that come from? He was restless, he just kept driving round town, then he drove into the desert. Then back around town. All the time he tried to keep his thoughts on Maria, but memories of Liz kept replacing them. The way Liz smelled, the way her clothes hung on her. His mind showed him pictures of the night in the motel. He had had fun that night. Then he thought of the way he felt when max took Liz in his arms in the café. He had felt funny, betrayed.  
  
This didn't make sense. Max should be the one who was betrayed. But, there he was standing with his girlfriend in his arms, feeling hurt when Liz was in the arms of someone else… This really didn't make sense.  
  
He needed to resolve this, now. He glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. 11:30? He'd been driving around for three hours. He made up his mind. He took a left and stopped outside the crashdown.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing here?" Liz opened the window and he climbed in.  
  
"We need to talk" He looked at her. She looked back. There was a long pause. Liz came to and shook her head. "Yeah we do." She sat down on the bed and he sat down next to her. They both stared around the room, not knowing what to say. Their eyes met and another long pause came.  
  
Liz looked away. "Michael…"  
  
"I know, but hell, Liz. I can't help it. I've been driving around for three hours trying to get last night put my head. I just can't do it." Liz looked up and once again, Michael's lips found hers. She deepened the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. But it felt so good. She started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Next morning she woke up in his arms. How did she let it happen again? She glanced at the clock. It was already 10 a.m. 'Lucky it's a Sunday, no school or work.' She sighed and snuggled down in Michael's arms. Then caught herself. 'This has to stop, now' She took in his smell, his warm breath on the back of her neck. 'Well, I better wait until he wakes up.' She smiled and sighed again, going back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
She woke to see a face looking down on her. She squinted and the face came into view. Michael sat back down and watched Liz sit up. "What do we do now?" Liz stretched and looked at the clock. It was 11:45. The others would be wondering where they are. She could hear shuffling coming from downstairs. "Liz? Are you awake? I'm coming up!" Max's voice hit Liz like a bucket of cold water. She stared at Michael, who was hastily getting dressed.  
  
TBC… 


	3. A close escape

None of the characters in this fic are mine. Thoughts are in ' '  
  
Max's footsteps were echoing up the stairs. Michael made for the window. Liz followed him.  
  
"Our little Secret," Michael smiled and kissed her again. Then he climbed out of the window and out onto the street. Liz quickly pulled on a nightshirt, climbed into bed and feigned sleep as she heard Michael's car drive off.  
  
Max knocked on the door. He was worried about Liz after she disappeared the day before yesterday. He didn't hear a reply so he open the door and peered inside. Liz was asleep. She obviously had been tossing and turning because her covers were a mess. He smiled at his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully. He didn't know whether there could be a sight that he loved more than his Liz sleeping. He sat on her chair and watched her for a while. Then he walked over to her and gently shook her. "Liz? Liz come on, sleepy head, you've slept the whole day away."  
  
Liz woke very deliberately. The last thing she wanted was to have Max kiss her now. She was still tired and sore from the night before and the fact that Max was fussing over her now was killing her with guilt. She ushered him out and got changed. She took as long as possible because she wanted as much time to herself as possible. She sat down on the bed.  
  
How was this possible? How could she of slept with him again? She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to think of what she should do. She loved Max, but could she ever forgive him for Tess? Even though she had been gone for two weeks now, even though she knew he was only with Tess because of their son. Even though Tess was on another planet with the enemy, she felt her presence looming over the relationship. It was like a barrier that stood in-between her and Max.  
  
There was no barrier with Michael, she felt free. She could be in his arms without imagining Tess in them. She didn't even imagine Maria in them. Maria. A wave of guilt washed through her. Why oh why did she have to pick Michael? Her best friend's boyfriend? Wait, she didn't pick him for anything. It just happened. It wasn't like she got into his car that night so he would drive her to the motel. She had no idea it would have been that way. Neither did Michael. It's not like it was on purpose.  
  
She straightened and sighed. The clock said 12:05, she had been thinking for ten minutes. She took a deep breath and went down stairs.  
  
Her eyes met with Michael's immediately. He had obviously swung round and got Maria and come back. God, he was still wearing the same clothes. There was a button missing on his shirt. He looked at her and smiled a guilty smile that lasted a second before he swung his arm around Maria, who was sitting next to him. She looked away and started making herself a coffee.  
  
"So you decided to wake up then, it's past midday. People will start avoiding you if you start spending all day alone, in your bedroom" Liz smiled at Maria for this joke and then stopped smiling abruptly when her eyes came back to Michael. He coughed and shifted in the booth. She looked down at the counter. 'If only you knew.'  
  
Michael's head was buzzing. Out of maddening guilt he had swung by and picked up Maria, who was her cheery self. He looked down at his clothes and realised, he hadn't been home and changed since the night in the Motel.  
  
God, he couldn't speak to Maria so he switched off and let her babble on without interruption, before he knew it, he was back at the crashdown. Shit. He hadn't meant to go there. Maria was already getting out the car so there was nothing he could do but face the music.  
  
Max was sitting, waiting patiently for Liz to come down stairs. Max smiled at them as they came in but all Michael could do was nod. He felt like he was lower than worms, sitting listening to the conversation that the two people he was closest to the world were having. The two people he had now betrayed, twice. Liz came down stairs and Michael zoned out of the others completely. He unconsciously swung his arm around Maria, just to keep up appearances while he wondered what to do next. Having his arm around Maria seemed so wrong when only a few hours ago Liz was asleep in his arms. Only when Maria joked about Liz being upstairs alone did he come to his senses.  
  
Liz smiled in a pained way, then she met his eyes and they shared the irony of that joke. Michael was in turmoil. He couldn't figure out why he was feeling so strange. These last two nights were a mistake. It was only the Tess thing that made them even exist. But why did he feel so strange when Liz and Max were together? This just wasn't right. He couldn't be jealous could he?  
  
'Another restless night at the Parker Residence.' Liz sighed, she'd been doing that way more than normal. Maybe there is a link between stress and sighing? She should investigate. Investigate how? See if there is a connection between how many times you cheat on your boyfriend and how many times you sigh in a day? 'Okay, that's it, you're babbling to yourself now'. She sat up in her bed and her heart rose as she heard a car stop. Then she felt sick immediately afterwards for feeling that way. 'It's probably not Michael, and even if it is than it's wrong. I can't do it again, to Max or Maria.' She heard someone climbing up her ladder and she smiled, she lay down and waited for the knock.  
  
It didn't come, instead the window slid open and Max climbed in. 'Oh my god, um okay, act natural.' Her head was buzzing, but she couldn't help but feel…disappointed.  
  
"Liz? Liz come on! I have to talk to you." Liz breathed in and sat up again.  
  
"What is it?" Max sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"This Tess thing is blowing my mind." Oh great, woop-de-doo, he wanted to talk about Tess. Perfect. She listened to him carefully.  
  
"She is carrying my son, Liz. I can't just forget the girl who's carrying my son. But can we forget her. As a couple." Liz smiled, she knew she couldn't, how much she wanted to.  
  
"Of course." Max smiled and kissed her.  
  
Right in the middle of the kiss, Michael turned up at her window. Liz's heart leapt again, Max wasn't facing the window so he didn't see him. Liz was shocked by Michael's feelings. She could see them on his face as clear as day. He was jealous, hurt and angry. He turned and climbed down the ladder and, a couple of seconds later, Liz heard his car screech off as he floored it.  
  
The sound gave Liz an excuse to pull away from Max. Who looked at her with concerned eyes. "I love you"  
  
"Me too" Liz was surprised by this and faked a huge yawn.  
  
"School tomorrow, I think you'd better go."  
  
Max smiled, "Yeah, we don't want your parents to think you have guys in your bed after dark," She smiled painfully and he climbed out the window. Only when he had gone did she breathe. Oh god! Michael looked so hurt! What am I going to do? She had been staring at the ceiling for hours when she heard a knock on her window. It was Michael. She let him in.  
  
Michael stood by the window. 'What now genius?' He looked at Liz, eye's intense. She was looking at him, eyes questioning. He'd been driving around in the desert ever since he saw Max in Liz's room. He had to tell her the truth, he couldn't hide it. "I think, I love you" 


	4. Tess's plan

Not my characters! Thoughts are in ' ' This chapter introduces a new part of the story.  
  
Liz felt sick and sat down on the bed. She sat there staring at the floor for a long while. Michael sat down next to her. She looked at him intensely. 'He loves me, Max loves me, Max loved Tess, Michael loves Maria. Does he? Oh god oh god ho god. I can't deal with this.'  
  
A wave of guilt crashed through her. She hadn't said anything since Michael…told her. The air was getting thicker by the moment. She climbed through the window and out on to the balcony, in search of air.  
  
"Liz…" the noise made her jump. She looked back at him. He was standing and watching her.  
  
"Michael, we can't do this anymore. I love Max and I know you love Maria as well."  
  
"Not in the same way as I love you." Michael followed her out onto the balcony. She could tell he was filled with pain. She looked down at the road.  
  
"Max and I have just got back together and I can't leave him now. We've been through so much and I love him." Liz could feel the knife cut through Michael.  
  
"Uh… okay. Um I'd better go." He looked at the floor until he got onto the ladder. Then he looked up at Liz and whispered "bye". Then he climbed down and drove off.  
  
Liz felt so horrible. Just in that moment, that second when he looked up at her, she saw his pain and anguish and love for her. She knew that he was trying to hide it, trying to block it out, because, that's Michael.  
  
She fell onto her bed and felt the tears well up. She had never wanted to cry this much in her life. But she knew if she did, then her and Max never stood a chance. She went into a troubled sleep, completely dry-eyed.  
  
Michael couldn't stay still. He didn't go home, he went to the park instead. He walked about for ages trying to get Liz out his head. Trying to get himself together. He knew that there would be no more 'comfort nights' with Liz. Their Little Secret wouldn't happen again. He kicked over a bin. 'Perfect genius. You thought that telling her would stop you thinking about her, you would know, one way or the other. Now you think about her more and it's driving you crazy.' He walked and walked until he found he was back at his car. He sighed and got in. He drove home.  
  
The next day, Liz didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to see Max or Michael but she knew that if she didn't go in then Max would fuss and she will feel even worse. She got up and dressed. There was a honk outside and she grabbed her bag and ran to get in Max's jeep.  
  
The others were already there, hanging out in a classroom when Max and Liz turned up. Michael glanced up at Liz when she walked in, but quickly looked away. Liz walked over to where Max was standing and he took her in his arms, this did nothing to the chill in Liz's heart.  
  
Liz had three lessons out of six with Michael today. When they usually sit together when two or more of the gang are in the same class, Michael chose the seat furthest away from where Liz was. Every-time she looked at him, she could tell he was in pain, and he sat slumped in his chair and didn't say anything.  
  
At lunchtime, Liz walked into the quad, saw Michael was there, and went to the library. She just couldn't deal with him anymore.  
  
She drifted through the day and got home earlier than usual. She couldn't understand why she felt like this. Yeah, she should feel bad for hurting Michael, but why does she feel so destroyed? Why isn't she happy with Max?  
  
The phone rang. It was Max. "We need to have a meeting, my mom an dad are in so we are going to have it at Michael's. I'll pick you up in half an hour. "  
  
"Okay," She put the phone down. 'Michael's? I don't think I can deal with being his house' she picked up her pen, sucked it, then put it down again. 'Of course you can! Idiot! It' s not like you love him…' she shook her head and got ready to go to out.  
  
Michael looked up when Liz walked in. He forced himself to look at Max; there were more important things to think about. Everyone minus Maria was there.  
  
"Brody came in contact with me again. Apparently when the child is born, he will become king, and the skins will back down and return. Brody does no believe this for one second. He did some digging and apparently Kivar and Tess have an agreement that Kivar will let him be king, if Kivar still controls the world, from behind the scenes. He is going to contact us again, soon."  
  
"So, what are we going to do about your son" said Michael. "Because you know, this is all your fault" He said this while all the time, keeping his eyes on Liz. He was blaming Max for taking Liz away from him.  
  
"Don't you think I know that? God it's not like I knew what was going to happen when I…" His eyes slid over Liz and onto the floor.  
  
Michael was really angry now. All the suppressed feeling came out, the fact that this whole thing about Tess and kivar was Max's fault, coupled with his anger about Liz made him go crazy. "Look at our fearless leader now! Making a mess of all our lives! Maybe we should just stop listening to him 'cos I'm not see any good coming from anything he does." Max's eyes flashed with anger, then he stalked out.  
  
Isabel was looking worried "I'd better go after him"  
  
Kyle feeling the atmosphere, said "We'll take my car."  
  
They left and Liz and Michael were left alone. 


	5. Maria worries

Not my original characters. Thoughts are in ' '  
  
Liz couldn't believe Michael. She just stood there staring at him. "Why did you do that?"  
  
He looked at her. "I was angry"  
  
"That's no excuse!"  
  
"Yeah, I was upset because he has everything I want, family, children, you." He fiddled with the doorknob to the kitchen. He looked at her. She gave up being angry. It was her fault that he wanted her. God, he sounded so un-Michael, it was like she was talking to a stranger.  
  
"Well, I'd better go too…" she said not wanting to move.  
  
"Doesn't that involve moving?" she stared at her feet.  
  
"I kinda need a ride, my house is way over town." Michael smiled,  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you." They both made for the door and as each reached for the doorknob, their hands touched. They stopped and looked at each other. Michael drew her in to a passionate embrace and kissed her.  
  
A couple of hours later Liz and Michael were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Michael turned to her "Once is an accident, Twice is wrong, Three times can't be ignored."  
  
She sighed "I know" She turned to meet his eyes. "But I can't leave Max. Not after this new thing with Kivar. He has a lot of pressure on him and I just couldn't do it to him."  
  
"I still feel the same"  
  
"I know" She breathed in deep. This wasn't fair on Michael either. "I love you too"  
  
Michael's heart leapt. "You do?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But you won't leave Max?"  
  
"I can't, not now, not with this Tess thing. He and I will never be the same. Tess made a rift between us and built a barrier there. There is no way to get to him." She looked away. "I don't think we can get through it."  
  
"So why not leave him?" He felt so nasty for saying that about his best friend, no, his brother, but he can't be without Liz.  
  
"I can't! Not yet, not until this thing is resolved."  
  
"How long will that be? I can't wait around for ever you know!"  
  
"I know"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I better go." Liz got up and got dressed.  
  
"What about your ride?" Michael sat up.  
  
"I'll walk" She smiled at him, and left.  
  
That evening, Liz and Maria were working at the Crashdown. "I just feel like he's not into having a relationship with me anymore. After all that talk about being there for me it's like, now that he has me, he doesn't want me." Maria was taking Liz on an unintentional guilt trip.  
  
"Maybe he's just cut up about this Tess thing, you know, distracted." She could feel her conscious chill her insides as she told this lie.  
  
"Yeah, maybe… but that doesn't explain why he's been avoiding me" Maria looked at the clock. "His shift starts in 10 minutes, maybe I should talk to him then"  
  
"No! umm just give him some space, okay? That's probably what he needs" 'and what I need,' she added silently.  
  
Michael pulled up to the café. He was late for his shift. He hurried in and went to his locker. Maria was standing by it.  
  
"Hey Maria." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and look around. Where is Liz? Isn't it her shift as well? He caught sight of her through the door, waiting on some tourists, smiled and got ready for work.  
  
Maria was still watching him. She was making him feel uneasy. "Do you want to talk about something?" He stared at her.  
  
"Do you? Is there something on your mind because you've been acting really strange these past few days."  
  
Michael looked in his locker, searching for an explanation. "It's this Tess thing," he started "I just need to get my head around it." He looked at her, "I'm sorry I worried you."  
  
She smiled, "that's okay, I thought that was it but I wanted to make sure." She went off to help Liz. Michael let out a breath and lean against the locker. That was a close one.  
  
Liz looked round and saw Maria coming out of the back room. Whatever Michael had said to her didn't have her convinced. She looked upset and angry.  
  
"What did he say?" Liz asked as she came over.  
  
"He said it was the Tess thing but I really don't believe him. How could he lie to me? I think he's seeing someone else" 


	6. A new addition...

Not my characters, well, not my Original charaters  
  
"Oh god Maria! Do you really think he would do that?" Liz felt pain and guilt bubbling up inside her.  
  
"Well, he might, God I don't know! Will you help me find out?"  
  
"Of course" Liz didn't what else to say. She shot a despairing look at Michael who picked up on her look and shot an inquisitive one back. Maria was looking at Liz.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That little 'eye conversation' you two just had?" Liz thought fast.  
  
"I was just wondering how he could do this to you" she squeezed her eyes shut with the pain of the deceit.  
  
Michael, who was still looking at her, looked away quickly. Liz heard Maria sigh.  
  
"God, I'm sorry Liz, I'm probably overreacting, I don't really think Michael could be cheating on me. I'm just worried about him, I don't think we will last much longer." She smiled painfully and went to take some students order.  
  
Liz went to the kitchen to get the tourists order. "That one was way to close. Maria was suspecting! She isn't now, I think."  
  
"Good, Liz?" He said as she left with the order. "I will wait around forever."  
  
She smiled and walked away.  
  
The next morning, Liz awoke to find herself at Michael's apartment in his arms. She wasn't surprised, she just wondered how she got there. She kinda switched off after what Maria said to her.  
  
She suddenly had the urge to be sick. She got up and went into the bathroom and was sick. She wasn't feeling well at all. She walked back into the bedroom. Michael was awake, looking concerned.  
  
"What's the matter? Were you being sick? Do you feel alright?" Liz collapsed on the bed beside him.  
  
"I feel awful. I think…. I gonna be sick." She ran out of the room again.  
  
She came back and rubbed her head. "Wow, I really feel sick."  
  
"Why what's wrong with you?" His eyes widened. "You don't think?"  
  
Michael sat with his head in his hands. "This can't be true."  
  
Liz was lying next to him, holding her stomach. "I took the test three times. It's true alright." She looked at him. "What do we do now?" He turned and put his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Tell them, I guess." He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I'm gonna be a daddy." His eyes went to her stomach. He was going through so many emotions he couldn't think straight. Love for Liz, happiness about his child, worry about the others finding out…  
  
"That's if it's your baby" Michael looked up at her in shock. Who else has she been sleeping with? She smiled "Kidding, daddy." He smiled and kissed her and lay down next to her.  
  
"Now I have what I always wanted, a family." Then he remembered that they were going to have tell the others. Which meant telling Maria he had cheated on her. He took Liz in his arms. "Let's not tell them just yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I think we have to be careful with this." Liz smiled and nodded. She looked over at the clock. "Oh god. School! Quick we can go to my house and pick up my books and still get there in time. Come on!"  
  
"Are you sure you're up to going to school."  
  
"Don't patronise me, millions of women have babies and I'm not going to spend nine moths off school because of it." She got up.  
  
"Just have today off, please? I'll stay home with you. You really didn't look well this morning."  
  
"Alright, just today though, I don't want to miss much work." Good old Liz, always thinking of school.  
  
Liz settled back into his arms and they discussed what they were going to do when the baby arrives.  
  
Max walked up behind Maria in the corridor. "Have you seen Liz?" Maria turned round to face him.  
  
"No… Come to mention I don't her or Michael came to school today."  
  
"I went by Liz's house and she wasn't there. What kind of person isn't home at 8.30 on a school day?"  
  
"Maybe her and Michael went off somewhere together?" Maria bit her lip. "Maybe they are in trouble?"  
  
"We're in trouble." Michael said as the glow came, very noticeably through Liz's shirt. 


	7. Max fusses

Michael was having a hard time coming to terms with Liz's pregnancy. She was getting morning sickness like you wouldn't believe.  
  
"I think it's an alien thing," said Liz after her millionth trip to be sick.  
  
"Tess didn't get it so bad." Liz tensed a bit at the sound of her name.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe it's a cross species thing!" Liz was getting crabby from all the throwing up. Michael looked at her carefully.  
  
"Maybe we should get you to a doctor, or something."  
  
"Smart plan, and what will we tell him? 'Excuse me, I was just wondering whether it is normal for someone carrying an alien child to get really bad morning sickness?' That won't raise questions at all!" Michael looked hurt. "I don't know! I've never done this before."  
  
Liz stared at him. Then look at the ceiling. "God, Michael I'm sorry."  
  
She settled into his arms and he drew his family into a protective embrace. "Morning sickness passes. I'll just ride it out."  
  
"We'll ride it out." She looked up and smiled. He kissed her, not caring that she had recently been sick. She pulled away from him and he unconsciously followed her lips.  
  
"What about the baby glowing?"  
  
"I think it's gone off now" she said, lifting her shirt to check.  
  
"Well it may come again! You don't know!"  
  
"I know I can' t hide out at your place for the rest of the pregnancy!"  
  
"You could…."  
  
"Shut up! We can't play happy families yet! I think we get caught for sure if I moved in don't you think?"  
  
"Well, we'll get caught anyway if baby decides to play glow-worm again!"  
  
Liz looked like she wanted to say more. But changed her mind. "I better go home."  
  
"What, now? What if baby decides to do its party trick when your parents are there?"  
  
"No. They're out of town. I need to take a shower and change."  
  
"I'll drive you"  
  
Max pulled up in front of the Crash-down. The place was shut because one of the ovens broke down, so he let himself in through the side entrance. Michael was sitting on a stool, drinking a milkshake. His eyes flashed with anger, not forgetting what happen yesterday. He decided not to go into it now.  
  
"Where's Liz?"  
  
"Taking a shower."  
  
"Oh hey where were you guys today? Maria was doing her nut."  
  
Michael thought fast. "Liz looked really pale this morning when I came to talk to her about Maria. She said she was taking the day off and she'd be better tomorrow. I didn't want to leave her alone so I stayed with her."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"She didn't want to worry you."  
  
"Oh… Maria huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it just isn't going well. I don't think we will last."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
They waited in silence for Liz to come downstairs. When she did, she looked awful.  
  
"God Liz! Are you all right?" Max was by her side in a second. Michael stood but didn't advance. Liz looked him in the eye and acknowledged his concern for the hundredth time that day.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"You should have rung me! God when Michael said you where looking bad, he didn't exaggerate."  
  
She looked up at Michael. "Thank you for that" He smiled and looked at the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Yes!" She sat down. Hating that Max was fussing over her while Michael was there.  
  
"I'd better go," said Michael.  
  
"Okay, Michael, thanks for looking after her." He went off into the kitchen to make them some drinks for Liz and himself.  
  
Liz regarded him with sad soulful eyes. His eyes went from her stomach to her face and he whispered "I'll see you tonight" and turned to walk out the door  
  
.  
  
Liz was pacing the floor when Michael came to her window. She let him in and kissed him. Then sat down on the bed. She was stressed.  
  
"I can't go through that again. He wouldn't leave me alone. We have to tell them."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tomorrow" 


	8. Unexpected happenings

"Are you sure you're alright?" It was after school and Liz had just finished throwing up for the millionth time that day.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Maybe we should get you to bed?"  
  
Liz gave in "Fine, I need to talk to you anyway." The others of the gang where looking at her as if she was on her deathbed. She looked at Michael, who nodded. He understood that Liz wanted to break the news gently to him, she thought if he was there then Max might get angrier than if he wasn't. Michael was kind of glad Liz was doing it on her own, he would be by her side whatever happened, but he didn't want to see Max's face when he found out…  
  
Liz was really nervous. She knew that Michael wanted her to tell Max the whole truth, but could she stand to do that to him? She didn't know. Max followed her to her bedroom.  
  
"Are you alright? What did you want to say? Do you know what is causing this?" God, he was acting like she had started coughing up blood.  
  
"I know exactly what is causing this…"  
  
"What? Is it serious? Can I heal it?"  
  
She started to get really annoyed with him. "Stop! Stop fussing over me! I'm not ill, I'm pregnant!"  
  
There was a long pause. Max was confused. "What? But how can that be? We never…" Liz couldn't say anything. Max's face fell as he realised what she meant. She could see the anger and sadness inside him. "Who's the father?" She looked at him; he was really hurt that she cheated on him. How could she tell him it was with his best friend? She couldn't, so she stared at the floor.  
  
He stood up. "WHO IS THE FATHER?" She kept staring at the floor. She really couldn't say, not now.  
  
She looked at him. "Do you really want to know? Really? Do you really want to know who I slept with?"  
  
He looked at her. Then walked around the room, running his fingers through his hair. Then stopped and looked at her again. He did this several times, before he finally said something. "No, I don't. I don't care. I'll support you, I'll be its father." He smiled and put his hand on her stomach. She felt sick. Tears came to her eyes as she realised just how much he loved her. He thought it was just a one-night thing, he forgave her. She could never tell him now. Never ever.  
  
"What do you mean be its father? I'm its father! How can you do this to me? He already has a child. Now he wants mine!" Michael paced up and down in Liz's room. She watched him carefully. "He isn't taking this away from me. I won't let him."  
  
"Michael, he can't take it away from you. It's your child. Ours, no one else. You and me." She smiled at him and he calmed down.  
  
"He's still taking you away from me. I want everyone to know your carrying my baby. Everyone, Max, Maria, Kyle, Isabel. The whole world as well. I mean, with our looks that baby's gonna be cute." Liz smiled, good old humble Michael. He turned serious. "I don't want Max to bring my baby up."  
  
Liz yawned. "God! You two must be whacked. Okay, I'm leaving." He turned and left via the window.  
  
She lay down and watched the clock. She slowly fell asleep and dreamed about a baby with two fathers, both fighting for the right to become it's real and only father. She never got to see the end because she was woken by gentle shaking. "Michael? Is that you?"  
  
"Sure is sweetcake!"  
  
"Sweetcake? Where did that come from?"  
  
"My mouth. Where else? I got something to ask you. I been thinking and I know a way to make sure everyone knows that your two are mine."  
  
She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What?"  
  
He looked at her and pulled something out of his coat. "Liz Parker, will you marry me?"  
  
He opened the box he was holding and in it there was a gold ring. 


	9. To Wed, or not to Wed...

Liz was in shock. Michael Guerin had just asked her to be his wife. She looked from his sincere face to the ring in his hand. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Really?" He smiled and put the ring on her finger. "Now we will be a real family."  
  
"I don't think my parents will be too please about it." She stared at the ring, the ring Michael Guerin had just given her.  
  
His eyes glinted mischievously. "Let's do it in Vegas."  
  
"What are you crazy?"  
  
"No! We can go tomorrow and be married before the next time we see the others! It will be great!" He saw the look on her face. "I really want to do this, Liz. I really want to spend my life protecting you and providing you with everything you and baby needs."  
  
"Maria is my best friend. We can't just get married behind her back! She's still your girlfriend."  
  
"No. She isn't. We broke up today. I really want this, Liz. I have never had family, none that I knew, anyway. I just want us to be a family." His eyes were full of sadness and hope. She forced herself to choose between friendship and love. The father of her child or her life long friend.  
  
She thought for a long time. "Okay, this is crazy, idiotic and stupid. Let's do it!"  
  
He smiled. "I'm staying over and we're going first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Man this is crazy! Who of thought it me! Marrying Michael! In Vegas! Whilst carrying his child. I always thought this would be me and Max." Michael stopped smiling. She laughed. "Funny how things work out, isn't it?" She kissed him and they got ready for the next day.  
  
Next morning, Liz and Michael made their way to his car, holding bags. Max pulled in behind them.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"Michael's taking me out."  
  
"Where? Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
She glared at him. "Yes" He moved in protectively.  
  
"Are you sure." He looked down at her stomach, her stomach that was now glowing. He looked back at her. "It's an alien?" She climbed into the car. He stood there. "But that means the father is…" He looked at Michael, his eyes of sadness hate and betrayal. "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"Vegas" He started the car and floored it out of there, heading for the desert. He only slowed down as he reached the desert. He looked at Liz, who was staring at her glowing stomach.  
  
"Did… Did you see his face?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"God Michael! I feel like dirt! Why did you leave him there?"  
  
"He would have talked you out of it. I can't let him raise my child!"  
  
"You left the guy standing there while you took his girlfriend, pregnant with your child, to Vegas! He may do something he regrets."  
  
Michael glanced in the mirror. "He is."  
  
Liz looked behind her the saw Max's jeep speeding up behind them. "Slow down. Let's talk to him." They stopped and Max pulled up next to them. He jumped out of the car and Michael out of his.  
  
"Why are you taking her to Vegas?" God, he can be stupid some times.  
  
"Why do you think? She's carrying my baby so I'm gonna marry her."  
  
"When were you gonna tell me, Liz? When I proposed? What were you going to say? Sorry I can't marry you because I'm already married to Michael?"  
  
"It wouldn't have lasted Max. Ever since Tess left you've been carrying around this, I don't know, feeling of her. Every-time I see you I see her. I can't do it, I just can't. Michael was someone to talk to and one thing led to another and now." Her hand went to her stomach. "I love him, Max"  
  
"You said you loved me!"  
  
"I do, but I could never love you in the same way. Anyway, we can never get married. You're still married to Tess!"  
  
"I always loved you. Always. I can't believe you would do this to me!"  
  
"Max, please!"  
  
"Even when you told me you were pregnant! Even when I found out you were cheating on me! Even then I still loved you, I would have raised that child. But now I find out it's Michael's." He turned away. "You guys were my closest family. Now I can't even stand to be near you." He got in his car and drove off.  
  
Michael got back in the car. "We both knew he would be like this."  
  
Liz turned to him, her eyes cold and sad. "How can I go through with it now? I can't get married after that. God! What am I doing? I was just going to get married to my boyfriend's best friend! We can't do this."  
  
"Liz, I have never been so sure of anything. I don't care about Max, Maria, Isabel or Kyle. I won't let you slip away from me. If you back out now, I will never leave you alone. I can't live without you, Liz. We've been seeing each other for what, a week? And I already know you're my one." Tears came to his eyes. "Please go through with it, I can't stand it if you don't"  
  
Liz looked at Michael. She looked at him for a very long time. "Hurry up then, if we want to be there before dark." Michael smiled and kissed her. Then turned the car and headed towards Vegas. 


End file.
